


Cambio de planes

by frozenyogurt



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi being Asahi, Asahi pov, Babysitting, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisumi flirts. A lot, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Asahi tiene absolutamente todo planeado para tener una velada romántica con Kisumi durante el fin de semana. Los problemas comienzan cuando su hermana le pide que, por favor, cuide de su sobrino la noche del sábado.Eso de improvisar sobre la marcha nunca se le dio muy bien. Esta vez no es la excepción.





	Cambio de planes

**Author's Note:**

> Un asakisu para sanar el espíritu y el corazón, creo que prácticamente no tiene spoilers de los últimos episodios de la temporada, es básicamente Asahi y Kisumi siendo adorables. Un agradecimiento para mi hermosa [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) por ser la mejor beta y aguantarme todo lo que producen las musas.

—¿Crees que puedas cuidar de Tsukushi? Kon y yo vamos a pasar unos días en Yokohama— Akane le pregunta rápido, mientras coloca el letrero de “cerrado” en la puerta de su negocio. Asahi está sentado en una mesa continua a la barra, con el sueño picándole los párpados, haciendo un último esfuerzo por concentrarse para terminar una asignación de clase. Es literatura universal, una clase general en que se inscribió casi al azar porque debía inscribir al menos una materia genérica para el primer semestre de la universidad.

Definitivamente, esa no ha sido una de sus grandes ideas. Nadie le dijo que leer literatura clásica inglesa era tan complicado.

—¿Mhmm? ¿Perdón? ¿Decías algo?— Asahi se siente culpable porque su atención es difusa, ni siquiera puede concentrarse en la pregunta número tres y debe responder diez para el día de mañana.

—Te pregunté si podías cuidar de Tsukushi mientras no estoy— Akane se mueve tras la barra y él escucha a sus espaldas el característico sonido de la caja registradora. Su hermana está cerrando las ventas del día y Asahi está a punto de preguntarle si intercambian labores.

—¿A Tsukushi? Sabes que sí, no hay problema, ¿cuándo?— Asahi se distrae un segundo porque su teléfono empieza a vibrar. Cuando desbloquea la pantalla nota que es un mensaje de Kisumi, quien acaba de enviarle una fotografía de un plato muy elaborado y que él no tiene la más mínima idea de qué es. Tiene que ser algún restaurante extranjero muy extravagante y la envidia corroe sus dedos, en especial porque Kisumi no pierde oportunidad para recordarle que es una “lástima” que no haya podido ir con él y Makoto a aquella cena.

Gruñe por lo bajo, maldiciendo sus preguntas de literatura y las fotos de Kisumi. No puede esperar que sea fin de semana y desquitarse con él. Tiene boletos para un concierto, un grupo estridente que a Kisumi le encanta y por el cual está dispuesto a aguantar tres horas de pie en el centro de Tokio.

El concierto terminará tarde, el teatro donde se llevará a cabo queda relativamente cerca de su universidad, así que es la ocasión perfecta para sugerirle a Kisumi que se quede en su dormitorio por esa noche.

Los dos solos.

—El fin de semana… bueno, técnicamente regreso el domingo casi a medianoche, pero creo que para ese día la niñera ya está disponible. Así que realmente lo importante es que te quedes con Tsukushi la noche del sábado— los planes de Asahi se evaporan tan rápido como la espuma en una cerveza de mala calidad.

Su gesto se contorsiona, junto con el resto de su cuerpo, girándose abruptamente hacia su hermana con la infantil esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

—¿El sábado por la noche?— balbucea, sintiéndose la persona con peor mala suerte de todo Japón.

Akane asiente con una enorme sonrisa, para después explicarle que la niñera que usualmente cuida de Tsukushi no está disponible. Una emergencia familiar, al parecer. Su hermana no tiene tiempo para encontrar una niñera con buenas referencias con tan pocos días de margen. La única persona en la que podría confiarle a Tsukushi es él. Asahi sabe que tiene esa discusión perdida desde antes de empezar, así que ni siquiera lo intenta.

Tan sólo suspira, sintiendo los pulmones vacíos y empezando a calcular cuánto dinero perdió en las entradas de ese concierto.

 

***

 

Nao-senpai tiene los mismos gustos musicales que Kisumi. Un detalle en apariencia irrelevante pero que al menos le permite salvar algo de su dignidad y presupuesto perdidos. Nao acepta pagar los boletos al mismo precio que los obtuvo Asahi, quien se siente un poco menos derrotado cuando revisa su cuenta bancaria.

—Creo que va a ir con mi hermano, porque me comentó algo sobre un concierto y creo que dijo que era mañana. No puede ser casualidad…— comenta Ikuya mientras sopla su té, sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos.

Asahi se encoge de hombros, pues en este momento no quiere pensar en sus senpais pasándolo bien en un concierto. ¡Eso debió haber sido su agenda del sábado en la noche! Pero ahora en lugar de eso tiene que quedarse cuidando a Tsukushi.

Su sobrino generalmente no pone muchos problemas, suele llorar poco y tiene horarios de sueño bastante regulares. Se lo pasará viendo películas malas mientras su sobrinito descansa a sus anchas. Será un sábado de lo más aburrido, no puede esperar a que suceda.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dije?— no se da cuenta cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que la voz de Ikuya lo devuelve a la realidad. Su amigo lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido, el enfado titilando en sus ojos. Asahi se siente culpable al instante y se escurre un poco más en su asiento— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tormento? ¿Acaso fuiste incapaz de terminar esa tarea de literatura?

Asahi siente una punzada de vergüenza encender sus mejillas y se recuerda una vez más no darle información privilegiada a Ikuya para que pueda meterse con él mucho más fácil que de costumbre. Se remueve en su asiento, mejorando la postura para intentar mostrarse más digno.

—No es eso…

Por suerte, Ikuya no tiene oportunidad para seguir interrogándolo porque Kisumi llega. Se mueve con pasos rápidos, con una bolsa colgada en su hombro derecho y lo que parece ser una barra de chocolate abierta en su boca. Toma asiento por instinto a su lado, acomodándose con tanta naturalidad que Asahi no puede evitar mirar hacia otro lado.

El único problema es que por error se encuentra con Ikuya, quien está sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Asahi se siente repentinamente acorralado.

—Kisumi… ¿Acaso Asahi no te contó que ahora trabaja como niñera a medio tiempo?— la pregunta de Ikuya tiene un tono tan inocente que Asahi sabe que tiene que llevar una doble intención. Siente que todo el cuerpo le arde, debe verse como un sonrojo ambulante.

Kisumi no parece captar la doble indirecta, o al menos le sigue la corriente a Ikuya. Termina el último trozo de chocolate y se chupa con cuidado el dedo índice, doblando la envoltura y dejándola cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Luego se voltea hacia él, su sonrisa es tan franca que por un momento lo encandila. Es exactamente igual a cuando eran pequeños y Kisumi se burlaba de él porque era incapaz de sostener bien la escoba para limpiar el salón de clases.

—Vas a cuidar de Tsukushi, ¿no? Akane-san me comentó algo esta mañana, pasé por aquí porque estaba haciendo un encargo para mi tío y me quedaba de camino— lo dice así tal cual, con una voz cargada de emoción y por eso es que Asahi es incapaz de responderle. Se atora con las palabras, presa por completo de los nervios.

Que Ikuya siga mirando todo con esa expresión tan maliciosa no lo ayuda en nada.

—Ustedes también están invitados a hacerle compañía a Asahi, por supuesto— Asahi está tan concentrado en la incomodidad de su propio cuerpo, que apenas nota cuando su hermana se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentran. Akane llega con un vaso repleto de gaseosa para Kisumi y éste parece emocionarse por la sugerencia de su hermana.

Asahi no encuentra palabras, a duras penas encuentra aire para sus pulmones.

—Tengo sesión de entrenamiento hasta el domingo— Ikuya le regala una sonrisa a su hermana. Un gesto casi inocente, de no ser porque Asahi lo conoce muy bien. Ikuya está aguardando el momento indicado para atacar, pues apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a Kisumi. Asahi sabe exactamente lo que pasará, pero los nervios se aferran a su garganta y es incapaz de decir nada— pero quizás Kisumi pueda…

Kisumi se muerde el labio inferior, por un instante parece más aprehensivo de lo normal. Pero esa sensación se desvanece, pues Kisumi sonríe, el gesto se expande a su alrededor, a tal punto que los nervios de Asahi se evaporan para dar paso a la expectativa. Kisumi apoya ambas manos sobre la mesa, tamborileando sus dedos.

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy libre desde mediodía, tengo que hacerte compañía, no puedo permitir que Tsukushi muera de aburrimiento, ¿ves?— la risa de Kisumi burbujea contra sus oídos, cantándole una canción que lo sumerge en una vorágine de sensaciones que no puede definir una a una.

Es como un remolino que lo aturde, rindiéndose ante el poder de las circunstancias.

 

***

 

Kisumi llega a las dos de la tarde, cargado de una mochila con todas sus cosas y una almohada entre las manos. Asahi bufa porque se cansó de decirle esa mañana que no necesitaba traer ninguna almohada, pero por lo visto hizo caso omiso de sus instrucciones.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reprenderlo por no escuchar, porque Kisumi deja sus cosas en una esquina del primer sofá que encuentra y empieza a curiosear todo como si ésta en realidad fuese la casa de Asahi y no la de Akane. Hace un comentario que pretende ser gracioso sobre una pintura que hay en una pared y luego dirige su atención a la repisa donde su hermana tiene un montón de fotos familiares.

La mayoría son de ella, Kon y Tsukushi, pero también hay algunas con sus padres y en otras sale él. Kisumi se inclina, tomando con cuidado una fotografía. Asahi distingue aquel marco amarillo y celeste, demasiado infantil, y sabe que es una foto de él y Akane de pequeños. Ella está vestida de bruja, con una escoba y él está vestido de unicornio, cortesía de sus padres y falta de voluntad al tener sólo tres años.

Maravilloso.

—Eres un unicornio muy guapo, Asahi— la risita de Kisumi taladra sus oídos y dispara su vergüenza. Masculla por lo bajo unas cuantas maldiciones, pero hasta Tsukushi se ríe de él. Su sobrino está en su corral, que está en medio de la sala. Tiene ambas manitas apoyadas en el barandal y se ríe, a coro con Kisumi— ¡Tienes un tío muy guapo, Tsukushi!

Asahi no puede soportar más aquel combinado de risas y en cambio se ofrece a mover las cosas de Kisumi hasta la habitación de Tsukushi, para hacer espacio extra en la sala. Es una jugada maestra, que le permite desprenderse de los nervios por un instante.

Cuando regresa, se encuentra con su sobrino en brazos de Kisumi. Éste lo alza, susurrando palabras que Asahi apenas comprende, pues está demasiado ocupado mirando cómo Tsukushi agita sus manitas, completamente hipnotizado con la presencia de Kisumi. Asahi parpadea un instante, conteniendo la respiración.

Le parece patético pero en este momento comprende perfectamente cómo se siente su sobrino.

—¿Dónde están tus juguetes, Tsukushi? Vamos a jugar un rato, porque no te creas que estoy haciendo esto por tu tío Asahi. Si vine hasta acá fue solamente porque eres mi persona favorita de Tokio— por supuesto, su sobrino sólo responde con balbuceos incoherentes.

—Estoy seguro que cuando empiece a hablar, aprenderá a decir primero tu nombre antes que el mío— comenta con aparente mala gana, mientras se aproxima al enorme baúl verde que está en una esquina de la sala. Allí tienen una parte de los juguetes de su sobrino, así que Asahi se arrodilla y busca con detenimiento aquel gusano de colores con el que Tsukushi se entretiene por horas, armando y desarmando las piezas.

—¡Mira esto, Tsukushi!— Kisumi se mueve rápido, en cuestión de instantes está arrodillado a su lado, inclinando despacio a Tsukushi para que tome el gusano de juguete entre las manos. El bebé no demora en removerse cada vez más rápido y Kisumi capta la señal, porque lo acomoda en el suelo para que él mismo pueda sentarse.

Tsukushi está encantado, a pesar que el gusano ya esté partido en dos gracias a que no puede dejar quietas sus manos. Asahi frunce el ceño, conteniendo una carcajada, pues recuerda exactamente hace casi un mes atrás, cuando vio aquel juguete en el escaparate de una tienda desde la calle.

—Claro, pero no recuerdas que ese bicho te lo regaló tu tío, ¿eh? Eres un pequeño traidor…— chasquea la lengua, en un fingido tono de fastidio. Tsukushi ni siquiera le presta atención, balanceándose para buscar las otras piezas del gusano que están a su alrededor en el piso.

—Cuando aprenda a hablar, te lo va a agradecer— Kisumi se acomoda a su lado, dándole un leve empujón.

Asahi acepta el halago, con labios apretados y la respiración contenida.

 

***

 

Kisumi insiste en cocinar. No le da derecho a réplica apenas Asahi sugiere que pidan a domicilio para la cena. Kisumi parece realmente ofendido porque no tome en serio su sugerencia de cocinar. Asahi no sabe cómo decirle que ya se siente lo bastante apenado con que esté allí, perdiendo horas de su sábado con él y un bebé que ni siquiera puede darle las gracias por su compañía. Pero Kisumi no lo escucha, finge que las quejas de Asahi no valen nada y se pone de pie en dirección a la cocina.

Asahi ni siquiera puede ir detrás de él enseguida porque primero coloca a Tsukushi en su corral para que se esté quieto y después tiene que regresar por él porque su sobrino empieza a llorar hasta que consigue lo alcen en brazos. Mira al bebé con expresión casi dolida, pues no puede creer que después de ignorarlo por horas y preferir a Kisumi, ahora se antoje de su atención.

—Tsukushi, eres un completo manipulador. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas cinco años? Hay que tener cuidado contigo…— niega con la cabeza, pero su sobrino está de lo más divertido dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

Para cuando llega a la cocina, Kisumi está de espaldas y parece muy concentrado en lo que sea que está haciendo. Desde donde está distingue el olor a pescado y cuando se acerca, distingue dos filetes sobre una sartén. Asahi empieza a sentirse culpable por haber sugerido siquiera la opción de pedir algo a domicilio. La experiencia de ver a Kisumi moverse de aquí para allá en la cocina de Akane como si fuera un chef de un restaurante gourmet es maravillosa.

Tsukushi también se está muy quieto entre sus brazos, juraría que está igual de encantado que él con lo que está observando.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que cuando esté listo le enviaré una foto a Haru para que sienta envidia y vea de lo que se está perdiendo— murmura Kisumi, mientras abre la nevera. Asahi se muerde el labio inferior y vuelve a mirar hacia la sartén.

—Haru ni siquiera revisa su teléfono, estás perdiendo tu tiempo— comenta mientras Kisumi vuelve a entrar en su campo de visión, esta vez con una manzana en sus manos. Kisumi chasquea la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros y, de nuevo, dándole la espalda, revisando con cuidado las repisas que están cerca de él.

—Tienes toda la razón, tendré que mandarle la foto a Makoto para que lo atormente por mí…— Kisumi se ríe, muy convencido de lo que está diciendo. Asahi no le responde porque sigue muy ocupado contemplándolo y enternecido con sus labores en la cocina, así que no le dice que Makoto realmente es incapaz de atormentar a nadie.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?— balbucea con ansiedad, pues empieza a sentirse incómodo de estar allí de pie siendo un simple observador.

—Si puedes vigilar lo que está en la sartén, te lo agradezco. Pero está a fuego lento así que todavía tardará un poco más…— comenta Kisumi con soltura. Asahi nota que está cortando la manzana en trozos. Está a punto de preguntarle si acaso va a echar eso como condimento para el pescado. Pero cuando ve a Kisumi triturar los trozos con sumo cuidado en un cuenco, entiende que la manzana no es para ninguno de los dos.

A pesar de lucir muy concentrado, Kisumi también parece muy atento a sus movimientos, porque encuentra sus miradas con una sonrisa. Asahi sonríe, hipnotizado e incapaz de poner resistencia a los encantos de Kisumi.

—Solía hacer esto cuando Hayato era un bebé. Mamá me enseñó cómo hacerlo porque yo también quería darle de comer a mi hermanito— la explicación es tan cotidiana que lo deja sin aliento y por un instante no sabe qué responder. Kisumi le regala un trozo de su pasado y Asahi se siente importante, aunque en teoría Tsukushi es quien debería sentirse halagado— ¡Te encantará, Tsukushi!

Asahi no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo decirle a Kisumi que quiere besarlo. Que desea tenerlo siempre cerca. Ver esa sonrisa todos los días.

No es como si ya no lo supiera, pero la certeza de que está completamente perdido se apodera de él.

 

***

 

Tsukushi queda encantado con su puré de manzana, tanto que tira la cuchara dos veces y Asahi tiene que hacer malabares para que no caiga al piso.

—¡Tsukushi! ¡Cuidado!— la risa de Kisumi lo arrulla mientras intenta que su sobrino no haga un desastre con la comida. Lo peor de todo es que no lo tranquiliza, sino que sólo consigue ponerlo más nervioso. No se atreve a mirarlo porque sabe que Kisumi debe estar riéndose de lo torpe que es.

El pescado está delicioso, a tal punto que Asahi sigue el consejo de Kisumi y le toma una fotografía. Al principio siente el impulso de mandárselo a Haru a pesar que sepa que es un caso perdido, pero logra contenerse. En lugar de ello decide enviárselo a su hermana, una muestra de lo bien que la está pasando en su ausencia. También decide tomarle una foto a Tsukushi, a pesar que esté lleno de puré de manzana en los labios y parte de su mejilla, pero a su hermana le encantan ese tipo de fotos. De hecho, el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono es una foto de la primera vez de Tsukushi probando papilla de banana.

—Intenté darle envidia a Makoto pero dice que está en el cine con Haru. ¿Te lo puedes creer?— Asahi lanza una carcajada cuando lo escucha quejarse. Kisumi arruga los labios, un puchero infantil que enciende sus mejillas. Luce tan guapo que Asahi celebra que estén a varios metros de distancia, porque entonces no podría contenerse.

—No te preocupes, si Haru aceptó ir al cine seguro que se trata sobre un documental de peces o algo igual de aburrido— sentencia el caso y Kisumi parece creer en su buena suerte, porque acaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Asahi lo contempla por un instante más, Kisumi concentrado en su cena, no está haciendo nada más especial que usar los palillos para cortar con cuidado un trozo de pescado. Pero él no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, sintiéndose tan afortunado ya no de haberlo conocido, sino de haberlo recuperado.

Recuerda perfectamente esos meses difusos posteriores a su mudanza de Iwatobi. Cómo mandó aleatoriamente cartas a todos sus amigos y esperaba con ansiedad que llegase el correo todas las semanas. Ikuya jamás le respondió y eso sólo cimentó las culpas de Asahi, sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo. Por eso, cuando recibió la primera carta de Kisumi, Asahi la sostuvo varios minutos en sus temblorosas manos, sin poder creérselo. Akane le preguntó riéndose por qué demonios estaba llorando, pero Asahi fue incapaz de explicar toda la felicidad que sentía.

De repente quiere decírselo a Kisumi, que aún puede recitar el contenido de aquella primera carta que recibió. Que todavía tiene esa postal que Kisumi le envió desde Hokkaido, un verano. Está doblada en una esquina y tiene un manchón de café en la parte superior izquierda, pero la tiene guardada en uno de sus libros de natación.

Siente que se asfixia de sólo pensar en ello, recordando lo inútil que es. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda pensar en todas esas cosas pero sea incapaz de ponerlo en palabras?

—¿Asahi?— Kisumi, como buen observador que es, se da cuenta que algo pasa. Su corazón se estruja de ansiedad e intenta pensar en la primera excusa que pase por su cabeza pero tiene que agradecer su suerte porque Tsukushi da un manotazo a la silla donde está sentado y deja caer el cuenco al suelo.

Los rastros de puré de manzana caen sobre el piso y Asahi se siente casi bendecido por la repentina suciedad que lo rodea.

—¡Tsukushi!— lo mejor de todo es que su sobrinito sigue agitando los brazos y se ríe. Asahi sabe que no tiene sentido pero por un instante parece como si le estuviera diciendo que su trabajo está hecho, como si supiera que con ese simple gesto acaba de sacarlo de un aprieto. Es una idea tan absurda que acaba por arrancarle una carcajada. Le revuelve el pelo a Tsukushi, quien sigue riéndose, encantado por la atención— eres un peligro, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

 

***

 

Tsukushi se adormece en sus brazos, Asahi sabe que es el momento perfecto para regresarlo a su cuna. Según su hermana, Tsukushi apenas pone problemas cuando tiene sueño pero no es momento de improvisar.

Kisumi lo acompaña a la habitación de Tsukushi, que está pintada en tonos celestes y amarillos. Asahi pasó un fin de semana ayudando a su hermana a pintar, cree que todavía tiene fotos del proceso en su teléfono. Está a punto de comentárselo a Kisumi pero Tsukushi agita los bracitos y se asusta por un momento. Por suerte, su sobrino sólo se mueve hacia la izquierda para tomar entre sus manos a su peluche favorito. Es una foca demasiado felpuda que ya está bastante vieja, pero que Tsukushi suele usar como almohada muchas veces.

Asahi apoya ambas manos en el barandal de la cuna y observa cómo el bebé se acomoda, los ojos cerrados y los puños aferrados al peluche. Kisumi también se acerca, sus manos de rozan pero Asahi nota que su atención está concentrada en Tsukushi. La sonrisa de Kisumi es hipnótica y placentera, están tan cerca que lo único que puede mantener sus pensamientos en su lugar, es lo cerca que están de la cuna.

—No se va a quedar así toda la noche…— susurra como advertencia, enarcando las cejas. Kisumi parece restarle importancia porque se encoge de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

—De todas formas tengo el sueño ligero— comenta haciéndole un guiño. Asahi está todavía preguntándose si acaso eso lleva un mensaje oculto, pero no dura más que un suspiro porque Kisumi se aleja de él. Se aproxima hacia la maleta donde están sus cosas, Asahi distingue la almohada de la discordia y recuerda su oferta de permitirle a Kisumi dormir en la habitación de su hermana.

Kisumi está de espaldas a él, de repente aquella idea no es tan tentadora porque lo que desea es arrastrarlo hasta su futón. No puede alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en especial porque observa el futón perfectamente doblado en una esquina de la habitación, junto a la ventana. Arroparse con Kisumi bajo las mismas sábanas es una imagen mental que empieza a atormentarlo a medida que transcurren los segundos, ambos en absoluto silencio.

—¿Me dijiste que tu hermana tenía un futón extra, cierto?— Kisumi habla en voz baja, por lo que al principio le cuesta entender la frase en su totalidad. Asahi se acerca a él, no sabe de dónde toma el valor para arrodillarse a su lado.

Se le corta la respiración de sentir a Kisumi tan cerca suyo, en especial porque se supone que éste quiere respuestas sobre el futón.

El maldito futón.

—¿De verdad insistes en dormir en el piso?— Asahi se siente ridículo, su parte racional intentando convencer a Kisumi que estará más cómodo en la habitación de Akane, mientras que está deseando dormir a su lado.

Sabe que esa sensación de asfixia no es más que su imaginación, realmente la habitación no se hace más pequeña. Pero la cercanía de Kisumi le altera los sentidos sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Pues no pienso dejarles a ti y a Tsukushi toda la diversión— Kisumi le da un codazo. Un gesto suave que lo saca de balance, por lo que Asahi agradece tener ambas rodillas afirmadas en el suelo. Asahi sonríe a medias, ladeando el rostro para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas. De nuevo le falta el aire y también las palabras, pero por suerte es Kisumi quien continúa la conversación— pero no tenemos que comenzar la pijama tan rápido. No sé tú, pero no pienso dejarme de Makoto y Haru, así que te invito a ver una película… en la sala de Akane. ¿Qué tal?

Kisumi sigue hablando en susurros, con los ojos brillantes y una mano deslizándose hacia la de Asahi, como si quisiera así obtener su atención.

Un gesto absolutamente innecesario, pues en este preciso momento, Asahi haría cualquier cosa que Kisumi le pidiese.

 

***

 

Cuando están ambos sentados en el sofá, frente al televisor, Asahi maldice su falta de voluntad. Por jugar a ser buen anfitrión, insistió en que Kisumi escogiese la película. El problema es que Kisumi escoge una de terror y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura lo mejor que puede. No piensa permitir que Kisumi olfatee su nerviosismo, ni mucho menos crea que es un cobarde.

Pero Asahi es muy malo disimulando, la película no lleva ni media hora cuando ya está encogido en el sofá. ¿Por qué los fantasmas siempre tienen que salir de los lugares menos pensados? ¿Y por qué la gente insiste en comprar casas que tienen cientos de años de antigüedad? ¿Qué no saben las posibilidades de que estén embrujadas?

—Asahi, si tienes mucho miedo puedes tomar mi mano— no es consciente de lo tenso que está hasta que escucha las palabras de Kisumi. Es una completa provocación, pero justo en ese momento la protagonista grita y él se echa hacia atrás también, golpeando su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá.

Está a punto de perder la compostura y pedirle a Kisumi que cambien de película, pero no piensa darle la razón. Aprieta los labios, mientras se encoge de hombros e intenta disimular el estado en que se encuentra. La risa de Kisumi es difícil de ignorar, un sonido que lo envuelve y deja casi sin voluntad.

No está seguro si es su imaginación o si de verdad Kisumi se inclina un poquito más en el sofá, pegando sus hombros a propósito. Lo único bueno es que así no puede prestar toda su atención a lo que sucede en la televisión. Está más ocupado en el tacto de Kisumi y su cercanía, el aroma que lo arropa y distrae de todos los gritos que suceden en la película.

Por un instante se fija en sus manos, a ratos tan peligrosamente cerca que no sabe cómo se está conteniendo de tocarlo. Aprieta los labios y enfoca la vista al frente, justo cuando uno de los amigos de la protagonista cae estrepitosamente desde una ventana. No puede evitar gritar en esta ocasión cuando el cadáver del hombre se muestra de manera tan grotesca en la siguiente escena.

—¿Por qué a la gente le gusta ver esto?— masculla, enfadándose al obtener por respuesta la risa desenfadada de Kisumi.

—Es divertido, no seas así…— está a punto de replicarle, pero entonces se da cuenta que la mano de Kisumi está sosteniendo con fuerza la suya. El contacto es firme y cálido, Asahi separa los labios pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Agradece que en la película sigan oyéndose gritos y gente llorando de angustia por los fantasmas acosadores, porque está seguro que de no ser así, Kisumi podría escuchar con facilidad el resonar de su propio corazón, dejándolo por completo en evidencia.

Asahi se hunde un poco más en su asiento, ahogado en su propia angustia. En este momento no está seguro quién está sufriendo más, si él mismo o la pobre protagonista de la película.

Mientras pasan los minutos, se va sintiendo más incómodo. Tiene el terrible presentimiento que la protagonista no acabará bien. ¡De todas las películas de terror, Kisumi tenía que escoger una así!

—La protagonista va a morir, ¿cierto?— pregunta de pronto, presa de la angustia. La sonrisa nerviosa de Kisumi sólo confirma su teoría. Asahi lanza un puchero de protesta porque no puede creer que su cuidada cita va a terminar así. En este preciso momento podría estar abrazando a Kisumi en un concierto al aire libre en Tokio y en lugar de ello está aterrado, sufriendo por el destino de una adolescente en una película de terror— ¡Kisumi!

—¡Asahi! No todas las historias tienen finales felices, sería demasiado aburrido— Kisumi responde como quien habla del clima, dando por sentado que la protagonista va derecho a su muerte a pesar que ella ni siquiera tuvo voz y voto cuando sus padres decidieron comprar aquella casa embrujada. ¡Es completamente injusto!

—¿Voy a verla morir luego de tanto sufrimiento? ¡Kisumi!— otro puchero adorna sus labios, su mano tira con fuerza de Kisumi, quien está cada vez más cerca.

Se siente todavía más estúpido porque Kisumi sigue riéndose, como si presenciar su sufrimiento fuera divertido. Quiere decirle que es muy cruel, que no era así como pretendía pasar su fin de semana. No deja de pensar que quizás en este preciso instante, en algún lugar de Tokio, Nao-senpai está aprovechando aquel concierto.

—¿A poco es tan malo pasar el tiempo conmigo?— la pregunta de Kisumi lo saca de balance. Suena como un puchero, una queja que suena casi como una traición. Asahi ladea el rostro hacia él, dispuesto a protestar porque le parece el colmo que a estas alturas, Kisumi se atreva a cuestionar semejante cosa.

Pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran, se da cuenta que Kisumi está otra vez metiéndose con él. Sus ojos brillan, no lo está cuestionando realmente, sino todo lo contrario. Esta vez Asahi lee perfectamente lo que hay en sus pupilas, titilantes y a la expectativa.

Es una provocación.

 

***

 

Asahi nunca se entera cuál es el final triste que le espera a la protagonista, porque los labios de Kisumi se cruzan en su camino.

Es un impulso, un parpadeo, Kisumi se cuelga de su cuello y aprisiona sus rostros sin pedirle permiso, sin avisarle siquiera. Asahi no tiene más remedio que seguir el ritmo de los movimientos de Kisumi, las manos de éste sobre su cintura y el sonido entrecortado de su respiración. Apenas es consciente de que realmente está sucediendo, pero los dedos de Kisumi se enredan en su cabello, rozando su cuello.

El estremecimiento es una señal inequívoca que no lo está imaginando. Kisumi de verdad lo está besando, con todo su cuerpo, porque lo aprisiona como puede contra el sofá. Asahi se aferra con fuerza a su espalda, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Kisumi. Éste se ríe enseguida, removiéndose entre sus brazos y rompiendo el beso por un instante.

Kisumi roza sus narices, un gesto inocente y claramente infantil, que le recuerda a la época en que se conocieron.

—Kisumi… ¿Pero qué…?

—¿Sigues pensando que es malo pasar el tiempo conmigo?— enarca ambas cejas, provocándolo de nuevo a negarse. Asahi se ríe, ganando valentía y buscando con su mano libre el otro bolsillo del pantalón de Kisumi. Aprieta sus nalgas con fuerza y éste vuelve a reírse, pero casi como si recordara la presencia de Tsukushi, ahoga el rostro contra su pecho.

Asahi cierra los ojos por un instante, disfrutando de aquella sensación tan placentera. El cuerpo de Kisumi fundiéndose contra el suyo.

—Kisumi…

—Desde que Ikuya sugirió que te hiciera compañía, pensé que sería el momento perfecto para hacer esto. Lo pensé mucho, no te creas, Makoto debe estar cansado de escucharme. Él no estaba muy seguro de cuál sería la mejor manera de declarar mis sentimientos, creo que estaba más nervioso que yo— Kisumi vuelve a reírse, otra vez contra su pecho. Asahi lleva en la misma posición varios minutos y empieza a sentir algunos músculos de su espalda entumecidos, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Acostumbrarse a este nivel de cercanía con Kisumi no le toma más que un instante.

—Yo también… yo también había planeado que pasáramos este fin de semana juntos. En realidad tenía un plan diferente, pero tuve que cuidar de Tsukushi…— Asahi rememora las acciones de los últimos días, se da cuenta que fue Kisumi quien estuvo moviendo los hilos a su antojo. No puede evitar reírse de nuevo, arqueando su cuello, olvidándose por unos segundos que puede despertar a su sobrino— soy muy estúpido, ¿cierto?

Kisumi sí parece más consciente de la situación, porque extiende una mano hasta cubrir sus labios, ahogando su carcajada. Asahi sigue riéndose contra la palma de Kisumi, embriagado de una felicidad que apenas puede contener.

—Pues yo pienso que es parte de tu encanto— susurra Kisumi, aferrándose todavía más a él. Asahi nota el tono malicioso con que lo dice, pero es incapaz de enojarse con él. Mucho menos cuando siente los dedos de Kisumi hacer círculos en su pecho. Está completamente neutralizado, no duda que en este momento sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que Kisumi le pidiese, sin importar lo absurda o inverosímil que fuera.

Está tentado a comentárselo, pero prefiere callar, pues no quiere poner a prueba la creatividad de Kisumi.

—Así que soy estúpido pero con encanto…— masculla con fingida mala gana, mientras Kisumi se estremece entre sus brazos de nuevo— pues gracias, supongo.

 

***

 

Le arden los labios y el aire apenas se cuela en sus pulmones. Kisumi parece insaciable y cuando Asahi ladea el rostro, ve que en la pantalla ya están saliendo los títulos finales. Está a punto de decírselo cuando siente la mano de Kisumi en el cierre de su pantalón. Asahi se estremece, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuando se cruzan sus miradas, el brillo en sus pupilas le dice todo lo que Asahi necesita saber. Quiere decirle tantas cosas que apenas le alcanzan palabras para poner en grueso todo lo que siente.

Desea decirle a Kisumi que ha recorrido un sinnúmero de caminos en su vida, pero que todos parecen llevar a él de manera irremediable. Que sin saberlo, ha esperado por él todo este tiempo. Le encantaría ser capaz de decírselo, pero es muy malo con las palabras.

—Kisumi…

—Te quiero, Asahi.

De nuevo, es Kisumi quien toma las riendas de la situación, materializando los sentimientos que flotan a su alrededor. Son sólo tres palabras pero resuenan con una fuerza abrumadora, Asahi siente la emoción atenazar su garganta, formando un nudo que lo enmudece por completo.

Asahi se ríe, ladeando el rostro mientras hace un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos. Está seguro que Kisumi le recordará esto por el resto de su vida, el suave llanto luego de aquel primer “te quiero”. Pero ni siquiera la vergüenza es capaz de enmascarar la felicidad, todo su cuerpo vibra de contento mientras tira de él para darle un beso.

Kisumi se remueve una vez más entre sus brazos, y vuelve a sentir los dedos tirando con fuerza del cierre de su pantalón. Asahi se estremece, todo su cuerpo respondiendo a aquella provocación. Jadea despacio, un sonido ronco que se estrella contra los labios de Kisumi.

—Yo también…— susurra apenas, con voz entrecortada y los ojos muy abiertos. Los labios de Kisumi se curvan en una sonrisa— yo también te quiero. Ojalá supieras cuánto.

La frase suena aún más cursi dicha en voz alta, pero Kisumi parece encantado. Recuerda que para Kisumi, él no es más que una mezcla de encanto y estupidez. Una justa medida. La idea no le molesta en lo absoluto.

—No me lo digas— dice Kisumi, sus palabras deslizando malicia en cada sílaba. Le brillan los ojos, mientras el cierre de su pantalón se abre por fin— demuéstramelo, Asahi.

Más que dispuesto a obedecerlo, sus manos hablan por él. Asahi tira de la camisa de Kisumi, la deja caer en algún punto del sofá. Exhala satisfecho cuando acaricia la espalda desnuda de Kisumi, mientras siente las manos de éste acariciar su entrepierna. Asahi ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar en la poca experiencia que tiene, en lo decididamente torpe que debe verse ahora, intentando seguir el ritmo de Kisumi a como dé lugar.

Asahi flexiona las rodillas, reacomodándose en el sofá para darle mayor espacio a Kisumi. Siente su espalda tensarse mientras hunde la nariz en el cuello de Kisumi. Aspira su aroma y se deleita por unos instantes, embriagado de su presencia. Las manos de Kisumi también tiran de la tela de su camisa y justo cuando Asahi está a punto de quitársela por completo, escucha el llanto de su sobrino.

Al principio cree que es una especie de broma, una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero como Kisumi deja de moverse, se da cuenta que es de verdad. Frunce el ceño, pues el llanto se vuelve cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Frunce el ceño mientras se sienta sobre el sofá, visiblemente descompuesto ante el llanto de su sobrino. No sabe cómo es que Kisumi está sonriendo, como si estuviera divertido con la situación. ¡A Asahi no le parece nada divertido!

—Quizás vuelve a dormirse…— sugiere con un tono ligeramente jocoso, pero Kisumi parece tomarse en serio sus palabras pues le da un golpe en el muslo. Asahi siente un tirón de culpa en el estómago cuando lo ve incorporarse del sofá.

—¡Asahi! ¡No puedes ser tan mal tío!— exclama, mientras va casi trotando hacia la habitación de su sobrino.

A pesar que tiene todo el cuerpo entumecido, Asahi no tiene más remedio que acomodarse de nuevo la camisa e ir tras él.

 

***

 

Se siente nuevamente traicionado porque comprueban que Tsukushi no está sucio ni tampoco tiene hambre. Parece ser que lo único que desea es que le carguen, porque se tranquiliza casi al instante cuando Kisumi lo sostiene en brazos. Tsukushi balbucea feliz, aferrándose a Kisumi lo mejor que puede. Asahi apenas puede procesar lo que están viendo sus ojos, contemplando cómo su noche perfecta se le escurre entre los dedos.

No entiende cómo Kisumi está haciéndose cargo de la situación con total naturalidad, en especial porque todavía está sin camisa. Apenas puede creer que es Tsukushi quien está disfrutando de la cercanía de Kisumi.

—¿Tú crees que lo hizo a propósito? Porque a estas alturas no lo descarto— masculla con el ceño fruncido. Kisumi se ríe, mientras deja que Tsukushi atrape uno de sus dedos con la mano. No está mirando a Asahi directamente pero él adivina el sonrojo en el borde de sus mejillas.

Es un gesto simple pero que consigue hacerlo sentir afortunado a pesar de las circunstancias. De todos los escenarios posibles, Kisumi escogió pasar esa noche del sábado con él.

—No seas así, quizás se sentía solo…— comenta Kisumi con una tenue sonrisa, haciéndole mimos al bebé.

Tsukushi sigue balbuceando, pero cada vez menos. Aunque para Asahi parece una eternidad, está seguro que a Kisumi no le toma más que un par de minutos más volver a colocarlo sobre su cuna. Teme que su sobrino vuelva a llorar y se aproxima hacia la cuna para cerciorarse que todo esté en orden.

Allí en una esquina de la cuna está Tsukushi, hecho una bolita, con el peluche de foca a sus pies. Está tentado a decir que luce tierno pero entonces recuerda que hace diez minutos atrás, todavía estaba con Kisumi en el sofá.

—No vamos a poder retomar eso del sofá, ¿cierto?— comenta con desgano, sin preocuparse siquiera por el tono de su voz. De todas formas, Tsukushi ni siquiera se mueve, aumentando sus sospechas que todo esto se trata de un montaje para seguir siendo el centro de atención.

La respuesta de Kisumi es un suave empujón, recibiéndolo con los labios fruncidos pero Asahi no alcanza a quejarse con propiedad porque él le echa los brazos al cuello. No tiene más remedio que corresponder su abrazo, cierra los ojos para entregarse por completo a la presencia tan hipnótica de Kisumi.

—Si Tsukushi nos interrumpe de nuevo, pues…

—Ya sé, ya sé…— sus palabras salen como un gruñido, que a Kisumi le parece bastante gracioso porque su risa resuena contra la piel de Asahi.

Los dedos de Kisumi acarician su espalda, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Asahi no se mueve ni un ápice, demasiado entregado a su compañía como para moverse siquiera. La cercanía de Kisumi es como un bálsamo reparador, al punto que ni siquiera le importa que la cuna de Tsukushi un par de metros a su izquierda suponga un problema.

—Ya me lo esperaba cuando acepté acompañarte a cuidar de Tsukushi…— susurra Kisumi contra su oído— así que no importa. Podemos pasar el resto de la noche pensando qué haremos en nuestra primera cita a solas.

La sugerencia de Kisumi es claramente esperanzadora, una promesa cargada de ilusión que consigue encender su buen humor. Asahi finalmente se separa, pero una sonrisa adorna sus labios, sintiéndose repentinamente ligero. Aquella frase tan esperanzadora resuena todavía en su cabeza, la promesa de una cita de verdad en compañía de Kisumi. Las posibilidades son infinitas, la ansiedad burbujea en su pecho mientras piensa en ello.

—Pero dime que al menos vamos a compartir futón— comenta de pronto, la frase salta de sus labios sin pensarlo siquiera. Luego se da cuenta del mensaje oculto entre las sílabas y se avergüenza, pero Kisumi responde con una risa. Él acaba por acompañarlo, olvidándose de pronto de la presencia Tsukushi. Quien no se olvida de ellos es su sobrino, pues no tarda en escucharlo moverse de la cuna, balbuceando una vez más. Chasquea la lengua, girándose hacia su sobrino.

Tsukushi está apoyado con ambas manos en la baranda de la cuna, parece más despierto que antes. No entiende de dónde saca tanta energía, según Akane no iba a tener problemas a la hora de dormir.

—¿Tsukushi, tú también quieres dormir con nosotros?— bromea Kisumi, con un tono tan sugerente que Asahi le da un golpecito en el costado.

 

***

 

Sí duermen en el mismo futón, Kisumi con una camisa suya que le queda demasiado holgada. Asahi entrelaza sus piernas, frotando sus pies contra los de Kisumi, quien se reacomoda de espaldas sobre el futón. También están compartiendo una almohada, más por terquedad suya que por practicidad, pero están tan cerca que poco le importa estar ligeramente incómodo. Está seguro que mañana amanecerá mínimo con dolor de cuello, pero la mano de Kisumi reposa entre la suya y sólo por eso vale la pena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que Tsukushi se despierte de nuevo?— susurra contra el oído de Kisumi, quien se estremece y muerde el labio inferior, evitando así hacer más ruido del necesario— al final los que no vamos a poder dormir somos nosotros.

—A cambio, mañana puedo quedarme contigo todo el día…— sugiere Kisumi. A pesar de la penumbra puede distinguir sus gestos, le está sonriendo de aquella forma tan hipnótica y tan suya. Recuerda exactamente cómo se sintió cuando volvió a ver esa sonrisa luego de tantos años de ausencia. Fue como viajar en el tiempo, retomando su amistad como si sólo hubieran pasado días desde su estrepitosa despedida.

La sonrisa de Kisumi, genuina y espléndida, lo hizo sentir una vez más en casa. Lo piensa ahora y se siente estúpido, pues debió darse cuenta justo en ese momento que no había marcha atrás para él.

—Pero creo que Akane ya contrató a la niñera para la mañana a mediodía— dice en otro susurro, que termina en un puchero mal contenido. Una vez más, la respuesta de Kisumi es ahogar una risotada, esta vez cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—Pues la llamamos para cancelar, piensa que así le estamos ahorrando dinero a tu hermana. Estará doblemente encantada— antes que Asahi tenga tiempo para replicar, Kisumi se gira hacia él y le da un beso.

Asahi tiene los labios entreabiertos y corresponde a medias el beso, sintiéndose aprisionado por la presencia de Kisumi, abrumado por su cercanía tan cálida. La felicidad desbordándose por cada poro de su piel, los labios de Kisumi presionando su piel. De verdad que no tardará en acostumbrarse a nada de esto.

Además, sí que es cierto, estarán ahorrándole algunos yenes a Akane. Por supuesto que es buena idea cancelar a la niñera mañana.

—Sin duda eres un genio…— admite con voz ronca, cerrando sus ojos, el sueño aprisionando su voluntad poco a poco.

—Digamos que es parte de mi encanto— se adormece con las palabras de Kisumi en su cabeza, acariciándolo como un suave arrullo nocturno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre gracias por leer, todo feedback es bienvenido <3 (Y también llanto porque se acaba la temporada, estoy de luto!)


End file.
